


Sunset

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xenomorph POV, slice of life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

The skies were never truly clear, but the light changed. The xenomorphs did see the effect, could feel it on their exoskeletons, and view the world a little more clearly.

Sunset might even be the agreed upon favorite time of the day within a hive that had true prey.

Sunset was the time of readying. The drones would prepare themselves, massing near the entrance, thinking through the needs of the queen.

That sky would change, the air would press on them in a different manner, and they would go start the hunt.

After all, they came mostly at night. Mostly.


End file.
